


Touch Me With Your Love

by lideeah



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Sounding, Sub Steve Rogers, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lideeah/pseuds/lideeah
Summary: Tony torments Steve and makes him come untouched.





	

Tony is gentle. Careful. Just the tip of the sound is inside Steve's cock and he can't stop whimpering, letting out shaky wet sounds as he tries to hold himself still. He wants to close his eyes but he can't, because Tony looks... Tony looks so amazing, so intense and intent, his eyes fixed on Steve's cock as he slowly, slowly pushes the sound in. His dark eyes are focused, narrowed, eyebrows furrowed. Steve wants to kiss the furrow, stroke his fingers through that sweat-damp hair, touch Tony's face.

He's tied up, of course. This is how they play. This is how Tony loves him, forcing his pleasure from him, leaving him no choice but to surrender. Uncompromising.

Steve's cock throbs at the thought, and Tony smiles - smirks, really. "Look at you." He shakes his head. "Trying to get it deeper already?" Steve has no voice. He nods, and Tony laughs - pulls the sound back out of his cock. 

"Please - "

"Ssh." 

Steve quiets, sucks in a breath and tries to settle back. To be soft, to let trust make him malleable.

"Good boy," Tony praises him. "That's my good boy." He takes Steve's cock in his hand, laughs at the immediate pulse of precum that leaks from him. Steve is long past embarrassment, just lets Tony's amused approval take him higher. "Sometimes I think I could talk you into coming," Tony muses, tracing his fingertips over Steve's balls, watching them tighten. He teases with the sound again, slowly pushing it in, and Steve sobs. It goes in further this time, smooth and sweetly aching, and Steve - Steve just wants to come and come and come, deliver up his pleasure for Tony's approval. "You think you can come with this in your cock?" Tony asks, pushing it deeper. Steve is careful not to move, only his head dropping back.

"Unh - "

"Are you going to come for me?" Tony asks. The sound is deep now, and hunger roughens Tony's voice. Steve's whole body is clenching and ready - ready for Tony's word. He nods, and Tony -

Tony takes his hands away. Steve sobs, his head dropping forward now.

"Come like this," Tony tells him. He taps the sound lightly, nudging it deeper again. "Come without me touching you."

It's weaker without being touched, slower, but it lasts longer. Steve lets out an inarticulate sound of need as he starts to come, and the sensation of the sound slipping out of him without Tony to hold it in is maddening - he tries to move his hips to chase the sensation. It only makes the sound slip out entirely, leaving him dripping cum, weak little spurts of it that are devastating in how unsatisfying they are. But the look on Tony's face is better than a full orgasm, and the way his hands clench with the desire to touch Steve is as perfect as his touch would be.


End file.
